Rivals
by plumcake15
Summary: In London, Ethan asked Connie about the history between her and Cornell. The question shifts Connie's mind back to when she first knew Arianne Cornell.


**This fic came from re-watching the Casualty episode where Connie goes to London with Ethan. I found myself wondering who the man was, and so decided to let my imagination take over and write the rest. The initial dialogue is taken from the episode. I do not own it.**

* * *

 _"You and Cornell, I think there's a history there." He spoke as he smiled towards her, cradling the plastic cup of champagne in his hand. He watched as she lowered her own champagne from her lips, looking across the river as she spoke._

 _"Is it that obvious?" she laughed slightly as he nodded in response, "Do you know what, from the off we didn't get along. She was my nemesis, she was posher, she was brainy, she was a bit of a looker."_

 _A knowing smile appeared on his lips. "Ah, a rival"_

 _Again, she laughed, he was pleased to see her look happy despite her current situation. "Yes, we intensely disliked each other from the start. I'm actually surprised she passed up the opportunity to cut me up."_

 _A stifled laugh left his lips this time, "Why?"_

 _Connie raised her eyebrows, "Let's just say, there was a man involved."_

 _"A man that you got?" he questioned._

 _"Mmm… well I didn't become Mrs Beauchamp by not getting him." she smiled wryly, sipping her champagne once more allowing the bubbles to dance on her tongue._

 _Her mind wandered back to the time long ago when she met Arianne Cornell and Michael Beauchamp._

\- X -

Flicking her hair back over her shoulder she pulled her coat up around her neck, looking around the lecture hall her eyes finally falling on the man stood at the front speaking to a young blonde woman. He'd caught her eye on her very first day here, his intoxicating smile consuming her, she hadn't known then he was a lecturer.

As his eyes glanced around the room she grinned slightly as they met hers, a sudden surge of happiness cascading through body. Lifting her books from the table she hung her bag over her arm and walked slowly down the steps, wanting to be sure she was going to be the last one in the room other than him.

She rolled her eyes as she reached the front of the room. Trying to make herself look busy as she waited for the blonde to be finished with him. "Thank you, Michael. You are such a gem. I'll buy you a drink later, you are coming out to celebrate Joanna's birthday, aren't you?" She didn't wait for a response as she spun on her heel, she smirked at Connie as she passed her and with a tilt of her head she strutted from the room.

"Can I help you, Miss Chase?" he started as he spied they were not yet alone. She looked a little puzzled, as he watched the door swing shut his body language changed. He stepped forward allowing his fingers to delicately trace the soft skin of her hand. "We're making a habit of being the last ones in here." Glancing up to him her eyes met his, no words needed they held an intimate silence.

"Mmm." She hummed lightly, absorbing his features as if it were the first time she'd ever seen them.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded slowly, butterflies forming in her stomach. "I'll pick you up around 8. Our usual spot." He caught her off guard as his lips met hers briefly. She stepped back, nodding once more as she smiled. She loved spending time alone with him away from the confines of the university. Leaning towards her once more he planted a soft kiss on her neck before tapping her bum in the direction of the door. "See you tonight." With that she left, not looking back because of the huge grin on her lips.

Her face fell as soon as she left the lecture hall, outside stood Arianne stood there waiting for her. "What do you want?" having grown up in Peckham, Connie knew how to deal with bullies and gangs. But even her upbringing hadn't prepared her for dealing with the self-importance that oozed from every orifice of the woman before her.

"Trying to flirt with him again, were you?" her voice dripped venom and she gave a little chuckle.

"No!" she said firmly.

"Good. He is out of your league anyway. He'd be much more interested in someone like me." The blonde smirked again in Connie's direction as she stepped back towards the door. "Maybe I'll go and ask him out now." She watched as the blonde popped open another button on her blouse and made her way back inside.

She had wanted to bite back, but she bit her tongue, not moving as she regained her composure. All she wanted to do was rub it into Arianne's smug face that he wanted her, and he didn't care that she hailed from Peckham, yet he'd made her agree to keep what was happening between them quiet. It made it more exciting is what he had said.

For a few moments she listened carefully, trying to make out the muffled voices sounds coming from beyond the door. She could hear the heady giggle of the blonde then she swore she heard lustful moaning.

Bursting through the double doors she froze as she saw them. Arianne draped over Michael her hands holding firmly to his shoulders. "Arianne, I said no," he said as he moved her away from him. "I don't think of you in that way. I'm in a very happy relationship." Tears immediately welled in Connie's eyes at his words, her breath caught in her chest, she desperately wanted to run before he saw her, but she was frozen to the spot. Her mind screaming at her for being so stupid. This was why he'd insisted they keep what they had quiet, he was in another relationship. Mentally she kicked herself for believing that he could fall for someone like her when he could have any woman he wanted.

"But Michael, I could make you so happy." Arianne continued to drawl, her hands reaching for him once more. But he wasn't paying attention, out of the corner of his eye he had caught sight of Connie. He registered immediately the sadness in her eyes, moving quickly towards her. "Con, darling. What's wrong?"

"Darling? You, and her." Arianne spat glaring towards Connie. "She is who you are in a relationship with? I can definitely make you happier than that piece of work from Peckham." She stomped passed them, growling in Connie's ear, "You knew I liked him… you did this on purpose. I'll make your life a living hell!" with that she stormed from the room, leaving the lovers alone.

Connie's eyes slowly looked up towards Michael's as his arms enveloped around her, she shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable, "I heard what you said. That you're in a happy relationship." The tears which had been threatening to fall since she'd heard his words finally broke free as she spoke. "I didn't realise, I… I clearly misread what we were. I…" he cut her off, placing a finger to her lips before wiping away her tears.

"With you my darling girl. I'm in a happy relationship with you." He leant down placing a soft delicate kiss on her lips as he squeezed her tighter to him. "You silly thing. No more tears, okay?"

She nodded smiling before remembering Arianne. "She now knows, she is going to tell everyone. You didn't want people to know."

He silenced her once more, "I don't care anymore. Let Arianne tell who she likes. She's just jealous you got the man she wanted."

True to her word Arianne did make Connie's life a living hell for her remaining time at Medical School but Connie didn't care. Not really. After all, she was the one with the diamond ring sparkling on her finger.


End file.
